


Model

by giovannac



Series: Short stories/drabbles [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is a model, M/M, Narry is already together, romance books, slight Zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovannac/pseuds/giovannac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall finds out Harry is a model of something quite interesting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model

“Zayn? Zayn! Where are you?!” Niall barged into Zayn’s flat but he couldn’t find him, he got into the kitchen and saw Perrie making a cup of tea “Niall? Why are you here?” she asked and sat down, Niall shuffled awkwardly “Is Zayn here?” and Perrie shook her head “No, he went to study in the library” and Niall sighed “Was it important?” and Niall shook his head and sat down.

“Well no but…” he shuffled through his backpack and got a book out “I was in the library looking for that book for history and I was looking around and ended in the romance part and” he slammed the book in the table and Perrie took it “Tell me I am not crazy and that is-“

“Harry!” Niall nodded and looked at the cover, it was a pic of Harry with a ripped shirt looking down.

They were silent for a moment

“Want to read it?” and Niall grinned.

The next day Perrie sent him a text saying that there were more with a pic of other books were Harry was.

And every Thursday they saw each other in Niall’s flat to read the books since Harry had football practice those days and Niall and Perrie got out of Uni early, and they were giggling and all red because there were naughty parts and they just pictured Harry as the main character and they just couldn’t keep a straight face because c’mon, they were romance novels and they were just plain awkward.

And Perrie never told Zayn where she went because really, you don’t tell your boyfriend that you go to his best friend’s house to read about our other friend and Zayn started to get worried and he even went to Niall’s one night.

“Zayn? Why are you here?” and Zayn started sobbing about Perrie leaving him and how she was cheating on him but Niall reassured him that no, Perrie would never do that and that she loved him a lot.

And it also affected Niall because Harry was his boyfriend and he saw him every single day and he jut couldn’t stand it but he couldn’t stop reading either.

They were all sitting in the cafeteria, Liam and Louis were bickering about something related with food and Zayn was eating while Perrie snatched fries from his tray but Niall couldn’t do it, Harry was there, talking to him, normally 

But they read yesterday a naughty part and Niall couldn’t stop thinking about it.

So Niall just banged his head against the table and harry looked at him concerned because Niall was laughing and banging his head and he was worrying about his mental health but Perrie grabbed Niall’s hand and they were gone, leaving a staring Harry and Zayn.

“Perrie, I can’t do it! Oh god! And I have to see him every day! I just keep getting red when I see him or just laughing!” and Perrie sighed but looked at Niall with a glint of hope “Want to read another one?” and Niall nodded and they spent the night reading another of the books

It was just unbelievable, Harry was a model for romance novels and he continued his life like nothing!

Harry had a day off, of course he had and he was going straight to Niall’s place, he didn’t need to knock, he had a key and besides he wanted to surprise him.

But the surprised one was him.

Harry stared at Niall and Perrie with wide eyes, his whole face completely red “How the hell did you find these?!” and Niall couldn’t, he just, Harry was right there so he started laughing and Perrie tried to not laugh but it was impossible to do it!

Harry snatched the book “Babe, these books are published, of course I would find it” and he started laughing again “But don’t worry! You look incredibly hot!” Niall said trying to make the situation better, but really it didn’t.

“So, are you going to come and rescue me with your horse?” Perrie started laughing harder and Niall even fell from the bed.

“I hate you so much!”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got this idea from a sterek fic that I read but i can't find it anymore but it's a bit different anyway


End file.
